


meetings in the shadows

by aizensosuke



Series: Kinktober 2018 [27]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Role Reversal, Sneaking Out, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizensosuke/pseuds/aizensosuke
Summary: byakuya never fails to meet renji late at night where no one can see.





	meetings in the shadows

**Author's Note:**

> set in a slight canon divergent au where byakuya is younger than renji and not yet a captain when renji joins squad eleven. think just now legal starstruck by this hot hunk.

They should not be doing this. If anyone knew the future head of the Kuchiki Clan made it a regular habit to sneak out of his bedroom late at night when his family was asleep so he could sneak off of his family property and into the streets, Kuchiki Byakuya would be shunned. There would be no punishment great enough, he thinks, yanking his hair back out of his face before slipping out of his bedroom window once more, feet landing soundlessly on the grass beneath his window. It takes so little to escape; they should have made it harder if they wanted to stop him from his late night excursions.

The members of Squad Eleven never seem to sleep, at least one or two of them rowdy even late into the night and fighting going on at all times. Though Byakuya has heard the stories more than once, nothing can quite keep him from sneaking back over and over again, keeping to the shadows as he slips into the grounds. Behind the barracks a family figure waits for him, leaning against the wall, his red hair a riotous spill around his sharply handsome features.

His family would disown him if they knew he was sneaking out to meet a Rukongai dog.

“And here you are again,” Abarai Renji drawls, dark eyes glittering dangerously as Byakuya slips out of the shadows and into his waiting embrace. “You really want to get caught, huh?”

Byakuya scoffs up at him, fingers linking neatly behind Renji’s neck as he leans up to give him the kiss he’s been waiting on. “ _ No. _ If I had any desire to be caught, we would do this in my family’s home and my father would find out in a heartbeat. I come here so I won’t be.”

“My captain can always catch us. You never know.” Renji kisses him back like he’s dying and Byakuya is the air he needs to breathe, an oasis in the vast desert of Hueco Mundo. “I missed you, pretty boy. You always make me wait until I feel like I’m going to go mad.”

“I don’t  _ choose _ to make you wait. I simply have to wait until I’m certain the servants are not going to notice my absence.” He nibbles at Renji’s lower lip, his skin breaking out in goose bumps when Renji moans into his mouth, tongue slick and hot between Byakuya’s own lips. “Father would probably send them all away if they knew I was sneaking out like this.”

Renji laughs and pulls Byakuya up against his chest, and he’s all firm muscle and scars and bruises and the startling black of his tattoos against warm tanned skin. “You’re barely an adult, I can see why. They should be protecting you from a monster like me.”

The class difference between them has always been stark; Renji had first seen him when he was accompanying his father to a visit with Ukitake Taichou, and there was no denying the expensive silk of Byakuya’s robes or the care that went into preparing him for any outing. It was dreadfully  _ boring _ but he’s heard enough of Renji’s whispers about the day, how Renji had nearly swallowed his tongue when Byakuya, bored of his father’s discussion, had cast his eyes around for something more interesting to catch his attention. And there Renji was.

And here he is now, warm as he spins them around, presses Byakuya’s back against the wall as he leans down to kiss him once more. From this angle, Byakuya could be anyone. Renji knows how important it is to keep this a secret because he’d likely be punished for crossing this line. It’s the last thing Byakuya wants, to lose their stolen time together. Renji looks at him like he must be from another world but in his eyes, Renji is the only person who anchors him to the rest of the world and reminds him of what should matter. Not what is  _ proper. _

“Your father should skin me alive for dishonoring you like this.” Renji’s lips are bruising against his own and Byakuya makes a sound of protest against his mouth, hooking a leg around his waist to keep him close. “If he knew what I’d done to you. What I’m about to do to you.”

A little thrill runs up Byakuya’s spine at the thought and he clings to Renji’s shoulders while Renji’s hands— rough and experienced, knowing his body better than he’s ever dared to try to learn— slip into the folds of his robes to touch his bare skin. Byakuya doesn’t bother with pants when he leaves his room at night, keeping a selection of layered black robes tucked away that hide the majority of his body from view. It’s easier when Renji can just reach for him like this.

“Your entire family would call for my execution if they ever found out you snuck out of your room mostly naked for me.” Renji smothers laughter against Byakuya’s shoulder and Byakuya rolls his eyes even as the corners of his lips quirk up in the smallest smile.

Admittedly, they would probably be horrified if any of them caught him and Renji in this position now, Byakuya muffling a hiss against Renji’s shoulder when knowing fingers slip between his thighs. It’s embarrassing that he’s already wet for him, already excited and aroused about what the two of them do together when he sneaks out at night. Renji had been the one who took his virginity and every encounter after then had been nothing but pleasure, Renji pinning Byakuya down and learning every part of his body that quaked when touched.

His skill level is high, fingers knowing just where to touch and how, slipping between Byakuya’s folds while Renji takes his mouth in another rough kiss to swallow the little whimpers and whines that rise in his throat. He needs to be quiet, and he knows that, but Byakuya is helpless when it comes to Renji and it takes everything in him now to just fall apart at a moment’s notice.

Of course, Renji probably finds that just as amusing as he does everything else.

“I’m an awful man for doing this to you, aren’t I?” Renji’s fingers curl up inside of him and Byakuya’s breath hitches, his eyelids fluttering at the heat curling soft and heavy in his belly. “Haven’t even given you flowers but I’ve had my fingers and tongue inside of you.”

“It’s fine. It’s better this way. Not so presumptuous.” Byakuya squeezes his eyes shut when two fingers become three, the strain always a little much at first. “You treat me like a person, not an object. I’m tired of my suitors thinking I’m not able to decide what I want for myself.”

Renji scoffs, drags his tongue along Byakuya’s throat until he squeaks. “But you’re so bossy, I can’t imagine them being able to get a word in edgewise. They must be something.”

“They’re awful. I vastly prefer your company.” Byakuya presses his lips together, and it takes a burst of courage for him to convince himself to just get the words out. “I’d vastly prefer y-your cock in me right now, if you’re partial to that as well.”

“They would  _ definitely _ have me hung if they knew I’d been the one to make their pretty prince talk like that. Fuck, Byakuya.” Renji braces an arm against the wall behind him and Byakuya pries his eyes open, looking up at Renji’s strained expression. “Say that again. With that noble mouth and that cultured voice of yours. Tell me what you want again.”

The demand has Byakuya’s face flushing hot and he squirms, yelps when Renji curls his fingers up once more, rubbing over the sensitive spot just inside of him that he can never quite reach with his own fingers. “Renji, I already told you what I wanted. I know you heard me.”

It’s awful, the way Renji smiles as he leans in, using his height advantage to make Byakuya feel pinned against the wall. “I did hear you, that’s right. Now, I want you to say it once more. Tell me what you want and you’ll get it, but you gotta say it one more time.”

“Fine.” Byakuya tries to ignore the heat in his cheeks, the soft wet noises of Renji’s fingers still moving in front of him and how hard it is to think when Renji’s this close to him, smelling like musk and sweat and need. “I want your cock in me, please.”

Renji squeezes his eyes shut and groans. “Fuck, you said please. Anything for you, Bya.”

He pulls his fingers free and Byakuya feels off-kilter without the press of them inside of him, his mouth dropping open just a little when Renji sucks the wetness off of them with a wicked glint in his eyes. He frees his cock from his uniform, hard and slick at the tip and Byakuya stifles a moan at the sight of it, knowing just how good it’s going to feel when it’s inside of him.

“Both legs.” Renji crouches down just a little and then his hand is hooking in the back of Byakuya’s knee until he’s got both of Byakuya’s legs around his waist, fixing the height difference between them. “Ah, but now my hands are full. Think you can get it in on your own?”

“Yes,” Byakuya hisses, but it still takes a moment before he can actually go through with it.

It’s ludicrous given how many times he’s had his mouth on Renji’s cock while Renji taught him what to do to please him in return, but it’s still a little embarrassing for him. The way Renji groans when Byakuya’s fingers are wrapped around his cock, pressing the head against his slick and stretched opening, gives him a small boost of confidence just the same.

“Tease yourself a little,” Renji instructs him. “Rub it over yourself before putting it in.”

Byakuya wants to  _ die _ but he does as he’s asked, rubbing the leaking tip between his folds and up over the sensitive bud of his clit before he slides just the head inside. His hand is shaking when he finally lets go and then Renji takes over, pressing Byakuya hard against the wall as he thrusts inside. It’s easy because he’s been Byakuya’s only lover, and he fits like he was made to, like their bodies have learned the shape of each other perfectly.

“Feels like coming home,” Renji rasps against his ear, and that may be one of the most awful things he’s ever said. “Hold onto me, baby, I’ll make sure you come for me.”

It’s maddening how good he is at sex, how he can hold Byakuya’s weight up while he fucks him without straining, without his arms shaking even a little. But Squad Eleven specializes in training and fighting and distantly, Byakuya wonders if they specialize in fucking too, or if Renji just learned in his own time. He’s inexperienced and Renji is his only lover— will  _ always _ be his only lover if he has anything to say about it— but there’s no mistaking how good Renji is at this.

His rhythm is perfect and his angle is better, brushing over that spot just inside of Byakuya with every slick slide of his cock. Byakuya is biting down on his shoulder to hold in the cries, little warbling noises muffled against black fabric while Renji’s fingers dig into his thighs. There are going to be marks there, so Byakuya will have to be careful, but he doesn’t  _ care. _ It’s worth it for this, Renji whispering praise against his hair while he drives deeper with every thrust. And they’ve done this so many times but Byakuya is still tight, and Renji’s long and wide enough that he seems to hit every sensitive spot at once with every small movement.

“Renji,” Byakuya whines, clawing at his back. He’s so close, so maddeningly close.

“I know, baby, I’ve got you.” Renji kisses him, bites down on his lower lip, and his lips give a sudden jerk that has Byakuya sobbing against his mouth, spasming around him.

It only takes a few quick, sudden thrusts that jolt Byakuya’s entire body and make him see white before Renji comes inside of him, hot and wet and making him squirm a little at the sensation. And then Renji is on his knees, pinning Byakuya back against the wall while he cleans up the mess he made with his mouth, tongue teasing and flicking and lapping at Byakuya’s folds until he’s biting down on his own knuckles to hold in another desperate cry, eyes wet with tears.

“I wish you could stay,” Renji tells him when he stands, fixing Byakuya’s hair and wiping the dampness from his cheeks. “Hurry up and head the clan so you can do what you want.”

Byakuya huffs laughter up at him and curls his fingers in a strand of Renji’s red hair, giving it a small tug. “I’m going to be a captain. Hurry up and become my lieutenant.”

“Gladly.” Renji kisses him and Byakuya leans into it, and he should leave— But he doesn’t, sinking to his own knees instead, eager to return the favor.


End file.
